This invention relates to certain improvements to circuitry for adjusting the video gain, black level, chroma gain and burst phase of a video signal.
While my previous U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,646 disclosed a satisfactory method and apparatus for such adjustments, newer components permit a simpler more cost effective apparatus with more performance.